


The White Tower

by Rinkafic



Series: Ruining Your Childhood [10]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><p>Han needs something, he heard The Princess can provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



“Welcome to Alderran’s how may we help you?” the tattooed yellow receptionist asked as Han entered the building. This place was swanky, ordinarily, it would be way out of his price range, but he was pretty flush after the Kessel run. He wanted something different, he wanted high-class in a place that was unusual and didn’t stink of the juices of a hundred different species. He wanted someplace white and clean and a woman that fit into the image in his mind. Wuher had recommended this place, as well as the name of their best whore.

He leaned casually on the ledge. “The Princess available?”

“One hundred credits, one seventy five in advance for double time.”

Han dug the chips out of his pocket and pushed them across the ledge to the receptionist. “Keep the change, sweetheart.”

She pushed a door key card to him. “Room eleven thirty eight. Mind the rules or she will throw you out. There are no refunds issued.”

Figures, the slut had probably bought into her persona and believed she really was a princess. He was paying some damned good coin for the fantasy in his head. The lift took him up to the eleventh level quickly and finding the door labeled “38” was simple. He pressed the call button and the door slid open with a swish.

A golden droid stood just inside the doorway. “Good evening, sir. If you would remove your clothing and step into the sonic unit, a robe will be provided at the exit, and your clothing will be cleaned and ready for you when your session is over. Do not pull the Princess’ hair. The Princess will not engage in activities involving bodily secretions or excrements. If the Princess says ‘stop’ you will cease and desist in all action until given permission to resume. The Princess will not engage in conversation of a personal nature beyond negotiations for services. These are the rules, if you cannot abide by them, speak now and another employee of Alderran’s will be found to see to your needs.

“Yeah, sure fine.” He wasn’t here for the exchange of bodily fluids, this Princess was known for other specialties. And an image. He wanted that image, the Princess in a white tower. Han removed his clothing and gave it to the droid and stepped into the sonic shower. He’d needed it anyway, the shower stall on the Falcon was on the fritz again. He found a white robe hanging outside the door when it slid open. He put the robe on and walked into the room. It was as promised, and as he had imagined in his mind. The walls were white. Draperies hung floor to ceiling around most of the room, also white. The furnishings were white. It was what he wanted in the place. Clean. Pure. Unsullied by the crap from his life. He stopped short when he saw her and his jaw might have dropped open.

She was tiny. She barely came up to his chin, or wouldn’t if her hair was down. Her dark hair was piled on her head in an intricate coronet of braids that must have taken hours to arrange. She stood from the chair where she had been lounging and walked towards him, sipping at her drink. As she got close enough, he saw that her dark eyes were slightly glazed. She was wearing a long white robe-like gown that parted as she moved to reveal her bare legs and the curve of her breasts. Even with the sexy clothing, she had the bearing of royalty. Her chin was held high, her posture perfect.

“What do you like?” she asked, taking another sip from her glass.

“I like what I see.”

She turned a slow circle, holding her arms out. She reached down and let the belt of her gown open to reveal bare skin beneath. The tips of her breasts were dark and dusky, neatly trimmed dark hair at the juncture of her thighs sparkled in the light with Parnasian gemstone, they would warm and tingle with friction. A favorite adornment for whores and prostitutes throughout the Imperial Sectors. “Still like?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“So, you came to worship me?”

Wuher had told him this was part of the game, he could play along. “Yes, Your Worship.”

“Do you like pain?”

This was why he had come. If one wanted proper service, one had to pay handsomely for it. “Yes, Your Worship.”

She sipped at her drink. “Do you want to fuck?” He nodded, his mouth going dry at the thought of covering that body with his own, of plunging into her. “If you want to stop, say stop.”

“Yes, Your Highnessness.”

“Don’t be flip. Kneel.”

He knelt and she moved up close in front of him, so that his face was right near her groin. She grabbed his hair with her free hand and yanked his head up and then pulled him forward, forcing his face against her. She spread her legs apart and pushed up against him. “Pleasure me with your mouth. If you please me, I will reward you. If you displease me, I will punish you or throw you from the tower.”

He did as she asked, licking at her, sucking her, using his tongue to caress her. He knelt on the white carpet, slid his hands up her slim legs and between her thighs, using his thumbs to spread her wider so that he could suck on the pink nubbin that jutted out begging for his dutiful worship. She moved, gyrating against him. Through it all, she was silent, not like other whores that cried out constantly to urge their client on, all an act, paid to perform and scream their lines. This one was not false, Han could tell she was taking what she wanted from him, but not pretending to be overwhelmed by the attention he was paying to her private parts.

He nuzzled his nose through her pubic hair, the tingle from the Parnasian stones making his nose hairs tickle. He lapped at her until she pushed at his forehead and stepped away. She waved a hand towards a rounded white column. “Go and stand there,” she ordered imperiously.

He was falling into the fantasy, beginning to believe she was a Princess, and that this truly was a room in a high tower. If he willed away what he knew, he could fool himself into believing he was the first man to come here and worship at her feet for her attentions.

Han stood and walked across the room, his hard cock rubbing against his belly as he moved. He put his back to the column, watching her as she set the drink down. She came towards him, the trail of her gown dragging across the white carpet. The gemstones glistened now, activated by his sweat and he stared there. She took one of his wrists and pulled it up, fastening it into a manacle at the side of the column near his head. Then she did the other. She crouched down and nudged at his ankles until he moved them, spreading his legs and attaching manacles with short chains to each foot.

“You are my prisoner now. Please me, and perhaps I will reward you.”

Moving to the lighted glass wall, she pressed her hand to it and a drawer opened up near her waist. He could see that it was filled with various tools and sexual toys. She ran her hand across them, looking over at him, as if assessing him. She lifted a phallic object from the drawer and held it up. It silver and a bit wider than his cock and bulbed at the end.

“Shall I fuck you with this?”

He gulped. Did he want that? He looked at the large object in her tiny hands. He wanted her to. He wanted her to do things to him, he wanted to be debauched by her little royal hands here in this clean white place. Meeting her steady gaze, he nodded. “Yes,” he answered hoarsely. “Please, Your Highness.”

She nodded in satisfaction and closed the drawer with a bump of her hip. She moved to the side of the column and he heard the tap of keys. A wide band of metal circled his waist, holding him fast to the column and another around his chest, just above his nipples. She was humming to herself, a familiar march that Han had heard many time before, in his other life when he had served the Empire. The column began to move and shift. He was drawn backwards, it stopped at an angle that left him reclining but not flat on his back, midway between sitting and being completely prone. Then the lower part of the column began to retract and his ankles were being forced up as it moved. As his knees spread apart he began to feel open and exposed.

“You wanted something, that’s why you came here. You didn’t come to my room to rescue me. You came for something else. You wanted to be punished. You came seeking to atone.”

The Princess was slathering lubricant over the toy, still humming that same march that he had heard before. She spread his ass apart with one hand and pressed the bulbous tip to his hole. She leaned forward, applying pressure until it popped through. He let out a scream which continued as she twisted it roughly. He was panting out, “Ah, ah, ah, ah,” and trying to catch his breath when she gave it another twist. Each time he started to calm, as he adjusted to the thing she was putting into him, she shoved on it, renewing the pain.

He was shaking from head to toe by the time she got the entire length of it into him. She patted his cheek. “Do you want to stop? Do you deserve to have this stop?”

“No,” he gasped. “I want more.”

“Good.”

She went to the drawer and pulled out another object. It swished close with a light elegant hiss. No grinding of gears here in the tower. She walked back over to him and held up a device that had a handle and two twisting metal prongs about as long as his hand jutting up from the handle. She pressed a button on the side and swirling strands of green sparking light appeared between the two prongs, giving off a low humming noise. “This is more punishment, as you asked. If you are still hard after this, I shall be very pleased by your stamina and I will fuck you as a reward.”

This was going to hurt, Han could tell. When she looked at him her eyes weren’t cold, but neither were they kind. She was a master at using these tools. He instinctively pulled away as she lowered the device towards his throbbing cock, but he was so firmly bound by the metal bands holding him that he could not move. She slid the prongs over the head of his cock, moving his member into the arc of the light stream. The green lights sparked and crackled and a jolt went through him and he howled at the intense pleasure-pain that coursed over him as she held it in place and flicked buttons on it to change the intensity. Then she repeated the process four times, after pausing in between. When she pulled it away for the last time, she slapped his rigid cock with her hand. “Very good, you earned a reward.”

She let her gown fall to the floor and picked up a small step stool. She placed it beside the column he was attached to and climbed up to straddle his middle, facing away from him. She lowered herself down and slowly impaled herself on his abused cock, which was still twitching from the jolts she had applied to it.

Han wondered at the position, until she leaned forward and reached down between their legs to grasp the end of the toy in his ass and pull it out. Then she pushed it back in as she began to ride him, moving in a perfect rhythm, riding his cock as she diddled his ass. The sensations were intense. His head fell back and he squeezed his hands shut, cursing the manacles even as he enjoyed the helplessness they forced upon him.

He gasped and moaned as she took him. He opened his eyes to watch her as she moved up and down upon him, admiring the long regal line of her neck beneath the swirl of braided coils. She was silent. Again there was no false gasping, no faked pleasure on her part. The pleasure was all his in this encounter.

“You like this, being taken like this?”

“Yes.”

“Are you in pain, does this hurt your ass?”

“Noooo.” She stopped riding him, shoved the thing back in his ass to the hilt and pulled off, daintily stepping down using the stool. “Then I think it is time for a change. You came for the pain.” Her voice was so husky and deep for such a tiny thing. She went back to the wall and opened a different drawer. Withdrawing a new tool, she eyed it skeptically as she looked over at him. It was longer and wider than the other and the surface was stippled with bumps.

She walked over and yanked the other toy from his ass in one swift motion. He screamed. Before his scream had died away, she was pushing the new one into him. “Hurts, hurts, hurts,” he whimpered.

The Princess pulled it back and tilted her head. “Stop?”

“No, please, no,” he begged.

“A change, then.” She went to the side of the column and pressed buttons. He was returned to a standing position and the manacles and metal bands came away, he sagged forward with the support suddenly gone. “Go to the bed, bend over the edge with your ass up ready to receive this.”

The bed was wide and round, with dozens of white pillows at the head and a silken white coverlet over the top.

He did as directed, pressing his cheek to the soft silky coverlet as he raised his ass into the air. This was not at all what he had envisioned would happen when he came here, but this was better, so much better than the usual. This was what he had always needed, to be handled in a place like this, by someone as fancy and high-brow as she was. He would never forget this, he would drag Chewie to Kessel again and again to make enough to afford to come to this tower and worship at her feet.

Though he knew it was not, the bumpy tip felt almost spiked as it pressed against his sore anus. She had applied more lubrication, it felt wetter and cooler this time. “Take a deep breath,” She ordered and pushed. Han whimpered as it entered him slowly, in tiny increments. He clutched the coverlet in his hands, trying not to squirm away as she worked it into him.

“Gah! Ahh!” he gasped. This time, there was no twisting motion as she worked it in. He whined and panted as it was pushed all the way in as far as it would go. After a pause, the barest few moments to grow accustomed to it, he felt heat along the entire length of it and the thing began to pulse within him. She slapped his ass with her palm a few times.

“Get up on the bed and roll onto your back,” she commanded imperiously.

He crawled up and managed to get onto his back, though he was trembling all over. The unit in his ass kept changing temperature, from hot to cold. The type of vibration and intensity of the pulse also changed randomly. At the moment, it was pulsing in waves up and down from top to bottom.

The Princess straddled him, taking his twitching cock into her in one swift motion. She balanced herself on her hands and began to gyrate upon him as she moved up and down. Occasionally, she would twist one of his nipples or tug on his chest hair. Throughout, she stared at him, her expression serious.

Han came explosively when the thing in his ass suddenly began to send out tiny electrical shocks, which hit places inside him he had never had stimulated before.

The Princess smiled lightly at him as she stopped riding him as he grew too soft to maintain any longer. “I knew you were one for the shocks. You’re not the type to be bloodied for fun, though you want the pain. We still have time left before you’ll need to leave. Do you want a shot of Vigorate to continue on, or shall we do something different?”

More? More might kill him. He was certain his ass could not take more now, as it was he wouldn’t be walking straight for days. “I’m not sure how much more I can handle, I’d need the shot to keep going.” It was unlikely he would ever see her again, so he didn’t care what she thought of his stamina. It wasn’t like he was courting her. Admitting the weakness didn’t do his ego any harm.

She slid off him and withdrew the unit that had still been pulsing away at a lower setting. He felt the inside of his ass twitching and throbbing and felt the absence of the toy. She walked to the drawers and withdrew a vial of something and a syringe. When she returned to the bed she slapped his knee. “Raise your knees up.” He did as he was told and she spread something gooey around his throbbing hole. Then she inserted a thin syringe and depressed the plunger. He felt coolness squirting inside his ass and he sighed. “Feel better?”

“Yes, Your Worship,” he sighed again as the coolness spread and the worst of the pain subsided, leaving him a little numb. He liked the pain, but he wanted to be able to keep going. He was trusting her to know how far to go, it was why he had come here and put himself into her hands..

“The numbness will fade soon and you’ll be ready to take what I give you, if I choose to give you anything more. Walk around the room, loosen your muscles.” He did as he was told, and turned back towards her to find her sitting on the bed, dressed in the open robe once more, a syringe held loosely in the hand draped over her knee. He had not seen her retrieve it, nor had he seen her dress in the gown again.

Damn, but she was beautiful, the bed could have been a throne, she sat there so elegantly regal, truly a princess.

Waggling her fingers, she beckoned him over to the bed. He stood in front of her, shifting from foot to foot to alleviate some of the all over soreness he was feeling. He dared not touch his tender cock. “Have you ever done Vigorate before?”

“No.”

“Vigorate is a legal stimulant, safe for humans and humanoids. It will make you high. You don’t have any heart problems or allergies to synthetic stims, do you?”

He shook his head. “No, not that I am aware of.” When she stared up at him expectantly, he added, “Your Highness.”

She held up the syringe, which had an old fashioned needle on it. He blinked, he hadn’t seen anything other than a hypospray in many years. In her hands, it seemed appropriate. “This will hurt,” she said with the professional air of a medical technician.

Han nodded as she lifted his limp cock in her palm and held it, turning it from side to side. She traced a vein with the tip of her finger and then without any warning, jabbed the needle in near the base of his cock. He hissed and fought the urge to move, keeping his knees locked until she had injected all of the drug and pulled the needle out. She stroked his flaccid cock a few times and then stood up and walked away to dispose of the needle and syringe. He took a few steps back from the bed as he stretched his arms once more.

At first, he didn’t feel anything, but gradually, he began to feel as if he were flushed, his body warming up. He held his hands behind his back to resist the urge to grasp his hardening member. She had returned to the drawers and he could hear her humming that tune again and shuffling things around. Her gown swept softly across the white rug as she glided over to stand in front of him. In her slim, delicate hands, she held a flogger of white leather with nine tails draped over her arm, a clear plexi-paddle and an electronic device he could not recognize.

“Choose,” she ordered simply.

The image of her wielding the flogger was too enticing to pass up, he touched his fingers to the handle of it. She grinned, nodded and turned to put the other things away. “Go back where you were before and face the pillar.”

He did as he was told. She came up behind him quickly and pushed him onto the cool white surface. It was cold against his hot cock as it was mashed against the pillar. “Put your hands up,” she told him.

As tiny as she was, she needed the step stool to reach the manacles high up on the column. “If you move too much, I will put you in full restraints,” she warned as she moved to do the other wrist. She dragged the edge of the flogger against his ass and that was when he realized it had a current running through it, he felt the tingles as it brushed his skin. He shuddered in anticipation.

There was a whirring sound and a door slid open not too far from his face. There was a mirror on the column now. When he leaned his head back slightly, he could see the drapes over the bed moving as they opened. There was a mirrored wall behind the bed that had previously been hidden by the draperies. He could see his bare back as well as The Princess as she moved into position. It was odd, seeing himself bound like that, with his arms stretched over his head. He also was not in the habit of seeing his own bare ass very often. Apparently, the decision to watch or not was his, he had not been ordered to look anywhere in particular, nor had he been blindfolded.

The column began to slide down into the floor. “On your knees,” she said, snapping the flogger. It buzzed with energy, a low hum that promised to sting. He knelt and the column slid down just enough to keep his arms taut above him in the manacles. He was now at a better level for her to reach him, he realized.

She paced for moment and then stopped and struck out with the multi-tipped lash. It was more than he had expected. The electricity danced across his skin, then the sharp touch of the leather hit him. It left a sting. Larnmarovi leather, which was prized for sex toys because even after curing and tanning, it still retained enough of the creature’s natural skin poisons to leave a sting, for those that found pleasure in it, as Han did. It was very damned expensive, due to the rarity of the leather and people capable of working it. Of course his Princess had one in her white tower.

In the mirror, he could see that his skin was slightly pink, a light trail of nine streaks from shoulder to hip. She was humming as she studied him, then drew her arm back and struck again, crossing his back in the other direction. He jerked reflexively, but did not move far enough out of position for her to remark upon it. She was beautiful to watch as she used the lash, cooly studious, she radiated confidence.

He was feeling the effects of the Vigorate now, he felt content and relaxed in his mind and emotions while his body was raging with physical need. It was an odd combination. Ordinarily, when he drank enough alcohol to get to this floating stage of disconnectedness between mind and body, there was no way in all of Tartarus that he was getting his flaccid cock up to do anything useful. But now he was feeling loose, while still somewhat sensate, while his cock was hard.

The next two strokes crossed again, and the pink was beginning to stand out on his back. She paused and turned a control dial on the handle of the flogger. He heard the electronic hum grow louder. He tensed in anticipation of the next strike. She laid it on and let the leather drag slowly, the fingers of electricity biting into him sharply, like hundreds of tiny needles. The oil of the leather burned deliciously. Han bit his lip and refused to cry out, not yet.

She did the same slow drag on the next hit in the opposite direction. He looked in the mirror and the last stripes were darker, possibly already welting up. She surprised him with the next stroke, hitting his left ass cheek with just the tip of the flogger. He jerked, and before he settled back in place, she had done the other cheek. Then she laid the leather crossways over his ass and he did cry out as heat and pain spread out from his hind quarters. He was aching inside and out now, his rectum throbbing as his skin flamed hot. He rested his cheek against the cool column, glancing up and watching her as she strode back and forth, eyeing him, judging where to place the next stroke.

Han’s cock was hard and leaking, he was so aroused he thought he might climax before she finished with the Larnmarovi whip.

He heard the change when she switched it again. The next several lashes landed on his back and he was whimpering and clinging to the cool white column, no longer watching in the mirror as she flogged his back with practiced expertise. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his cheek pressed to the pillar.

After a few more strikes, he sagged against the support. He cast a lazy glimpse up at the mirror. His back was very red now, though there was no sign of blood. She stopped and set the flogger aside on a overstuffed, white, cushioned chair and walked to stand beside him. She grasped his chin on one hand and eyed him critically. “Are you still capable of pleasuring me?”

Nodding in reply, Han licked his lips.

She unhooked the manacles and he slumped down. She reached up and grasped his hair, yanking his head back. “If you please me, I will let you return.”

Releasing his hair, she moved to the bed and let her robe slide into a puddle at her ankles as he rolled onto his feet slowly. She slid gracefully onto the bed and leaned back against the many pillows at the head, draping her arms out over them. “Come,” she ordered. She let her knees fall apart, artfully displaying her pink sex, glistening with Parnesian gems, waiting to be worshipped.

He walked to the edge and climbed onto it, crawling up between her legs and kneeling there. Han touched his fingers to her sex, stroking the silky edge repeatedly before sliding the tip of his finger over her swollen clit. He smiled lightly at this evidence of her excitement. He rubbed her with increasing pressure and speed.

“Stroke yourself now,” she ordered. He switched hands, touching her with his left while using his right to jerk and twist his cock.

She lifted one dainty ankle and hooked it behind his neck, pulling him down. Understanding the silent order, he shimmied down until he could put his mouth on her. He mimicked his earlier motions with his tongue, following the same path his fingers had taken. The Parnesian gems tickled across his forehead, cheeks and nose as he touched them.

The Princess sighed and bucked up against his mouth as he did his best to pleasure her. After a while, she grabbed his hair and pulled, hard. “Enough. Take me.”

He surged up and was inside her in moments, thrusting hard as he stared into her face. Her steady gaze was on him and he finally closed his eyes and thought about everything he had seen in the mirror, how she had used the flogger on him, how his back was marked by her. The Vigorate made it possible for him to last longer than he would have ordinarily, though he eventually spilled and collapsed on top of her.

With an irritated sigh, she shoved at him and he rolled to one side, momentarily forgetting about his back in his Vigorate induced stupor. He let out a yelp of pain that almost washed away the floating high of the Vigorate. He flopped onto his stomach and panted through the pain. Distantly he was aware of her leaving the bed.

The mattress dipped beside him. She was humming a different tune as she stroked her fingers over the lash marks she had made on his back. Her fingers were slicked with some kind of salve, it was cooling as it was spread over the welts on his back..

“Shh, relax. Don’t fight the Vigorate, it will help if you let it.” He felt her palms on him now, damp with the gel like salve she was putting on him. “This will take away the worst of the deep pain and help the bruises heal faster.”

Bruises. He shivered at the thought. He’d be taking the memory of this encounter with him, with a physical souvenir. And while he was on his narrow bunk in the Falcon, alone, he could roll onto his back and be reminded of her, and the time he spent with the Princess. His head was feeling very heavy and his ears were buzzing. And everything tingled.

She chuckled and rubbed his ass. “Talk to me, good pain or bad pain?”

“Gooooood,” he murmured, “Feels sooooo good. Buzzy. Burning. Haaaahhhh-t.”

“Oh, yes, the Vigorate hit you hard. I’m supposed to make you leave, but I don’t think you can walk right now.”

He tried to push himself up with both hands. He fell back, mashing his face on the white silken coverlet. He wasn’t going anywhere without help. “Nope. No walking. Now what?”

“I have a break period. You can sleep through it here. You should be better by then.”

“Nice Princess. Good Princess,” he mumbled and drifted off to sleep as she rubbed more lotion onto his sore back and ass, softly humming a tune Han was sure he knew.

 


End file.
